Moving On
by Omega Masterchief
Summary: This story occurs in an AU in which the Titans are regular teens
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt of writing and i know its short but i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I already told you I don't want to go, Vic" said a tall and lean teenager to his friend.

"Well why, Dick, you just keep on refusing but you don't give me a straight answer!" replied a rather muscular dark skinned teenager.

"You know damn well why!"

Richard Grayson was now starting to get annoyed with his best friend Victor, who kept on insisting on taking him a out to a party.

"So what if she's gonna be there! You broke up like 3 weeks ago!"

Victor was trying his best to lighten up his friend's mood ever since his girlfriend broke up with him. He didn't exactly know the whole story but he did know one thing, Richard needed to move on.

"Come on Dick, this is gonna be the last party before we graduate! You can't let what happened with you and Kory ruin this experience, now stop being miserable and come be my wing-man!" said Victor without give Richard enough time to interrupt him.

"So that's your gain in this, I was wondering why you wouldn't stop bugging me about it. But I guess I can't blame you, you aren't very good with the ladies. I told you it wasn't all about looks." Richard was now wearing a slight smile on his face for the first time in a few weeks. Maybe going out wouldn't be such a drag after all.

"You still haven't given me an answer…" The dark skinned boy felt he was getting through to the dark haired boy.

"Well I guess it wouldn't kill me if I went out" said Richard now having a very noticeable smile on his face and feeling less tense. "Sure thing! I'll pick you up around 9:30 and then we'll head out"

"Booyah! I knew I could get you to go. Hey who knows, maybe you'll meet someone" said Victor teasingly with a grin. He knew his friend wouldn't like the idea but he just liked messing with him.

* * *

**Hopefully i'll update soon and thanks to those who took the time to read this. Review my story, i enjoy feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

True to his word, Richard was parked outside of Victor's house ready to head over to their graduation party. While waiting for his friend to come outside Richard was actually looking forward to the party. He came to the conclusion that he needed a distraction from his own thoughts and that this party might fulfill that part. With nothing left to do but wait, Richard looked into his rear view mirror to adjust the collar to the long sleeve black button up shirt he decided to wear. He didn't want to over dress for a high school party so he just wore a pair of slim fit jeans to go with his shirt. After adjusting minor details on his clothes he turned on the radio and started listening to his music.

"You better change that lame music and let me play my stuff, Dick. Come on lets go!" Said Victor as he opened the passenger door. He knew Richard was too involved in the music and figured he would try to scare him.

"Its about time! I've been waiting forever! And don't badmouth the Peppers, man" Richard said. Richard was a very punctual person so he expected that Victor would be ready by the time that he went to pick him up.

"Hold your horses, dude, the night is still young!" replied Vic. He knew he took longer than he intended but tried to play it off hoping Richard wouldn't make a big deal.

"You can't be serious right? We agreed at 9:30 and it's a quarter past ten now. Lets get going before its gets even later." Dick was a little annoyed but was willing to let it slide.

"Everyone knows that parties start getting good later on in the night anyway. And its not like if you have a bedtime anyway."

Without saying anything else Richard started his car and started heading to the party.

* * *

It turned out that the party changed from a simple house party to a live gig with a couple of local bands playing. Sure it attracted a different crowd than most of the scene kids that the guys usually saw at school but they saw this as a good thing. Along with the band there were a few other changes, the party was announced as BYOB but now there were a couple of kegs in the backyard.

"Hey Vic, I think I'm actually going have a good time!" Richard said to his friend.

"I told you it would be a good idea to come. Now lets get started before the bands start playing. C'mon I think I heard a beer pong table inside calling my name." Victor was eager to get intoxicated and didn't know who heard it based on that fact that he almost yelled it to Richard.

"Come on, man, you know I don't drink. You're going to have to find another partner. Hey man I'll find you later, I'm going to take a look around and see if I find someone else I might know." Richard began walking away without waiting for a response from his friend. Not soon after leaving Victor, he found the host of the party. Just the person he wanted to speak to.

"Hey Wally! Great party man! How did you manage to get everything ready at the last minute?" Richard inquired to his red headed friend.

"I'm not just quick on my feet you know, Dick, but also in the upstairs department" said Wally West while pointing to his head with his index finger. Wally was quite in fact "quick on his feet", being the school's track star.

"Maybe you should use that department where it actually matters. Like in class maybe! Ha-ha" Richard teased. Wally may have been the track star but Richard was a star in practically everything he participated in, including soccer, football, and baseball. Richard also excelled in academics, being one of the highest-ranking students at his school.

"Whatever's man, school is just too boring, and there's no excitement in doing worksheets and classwork." Wally found the actual learning part of school unbearable and only just got by with passing grades allowing him to participate in sports.

"Hey I was actually going to ask you who you had lined up to play tonight" Richard said implying the bands that were supposed to play that night. He wanted to know what type of music would be played.

"Well a few bands bailed on me but I have two local bands that are going to perform. The bands are The Bukkakes and Militia. The first band is a bit laid back and plays surfer rock while Militia plays heavier rock and metal. It should be quite a good show." Wally explained to Dick. Wally himself had never seen these bands live and was actually excited based on all the hype behind both bands.

"Alright, sounds good. Well I'll see you around speedster, I'm going to do a lap around to get a feel for the place." Richard had a habit of leaving people hanging and leaving before they had a chance to reply to him. Based on what he'd seen so far Dick was certain that tonight wouldn't be a disaster.

Coming back around to where he last saw Victor, Richard was beginning to get settled in when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to look for a vaguely familiar sight, that's when he saw her, leaning on a wall on the other side of the party.

"Who is that?" Richard whispered to himself without taking his eyes off of the unfamiliar girl.

* * *

_What do you guys think? I still think its too short and i'm still adjusting to writing._

_Well please follow,favorite, or review. All will be appreciated _

_**If you have any ideas you would like to share, then don't hesitate to PM me.**  
_


End file.
